A Heartbreaker's broken heart
by Lets-Celebrate-Me
Summary: A break up, some tears, a few laughs, sad memories and an ex-boyfriend's nice advices. Jess and Ryan didn't work out after all. / Nick x Jess


**A Heartbreaker's broken heart -**_ A break up, some tears, a few laughs, sad memories and an ex-boyfriend's nice advices. Jess and Ryan didn't work out after all. - Nick x Jess._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Please don't tell me Jess and Ryan are perfect together.

A/N 2: Let me know of any possible mistakes in this story!

A/N 3: Have a nice reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess needed to sit down and cry.

After days and days of feeling bad and procrastinating, she finally decided to break up with Ryan. She tried hard to fall deep in love with him and to be excited about their future together, but after everything she tried, Jess knew he wasn't the one. Telling him they were breaking up was hard, but seeing the look of misery in his eyes was harder, so Jess ran back home and sat down. To cry.

"Schmidt, I bought the stupid organic fruits you asked for!" Nick shouted, opening the door. He was about to throw the bag of groceries onto the counter and head off to his room, but stopped midway when he saw Jess curled into a ball on the couch, with puffy eyes and red nose. He could just pretend he didn't see anything and go straight to his room to do weird stuff in his computer, but Nick knew he wouldn't be able to do that. Sighing, he put away Schmidt's fruits, grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and walked up to Jess, placing one bottle onto the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey Jess" he raised his bottle a little and sat down "What's wrong?"

Jess murmured, breath shaking:

"Ryan and I broke up."

Nick shook his head slowly, processing the fact that the british crafter guy would no longer be walking around the loft. Good.

"Well, you gotta let it happen, Jessica. Ryan wasn't the right guy for ya."

She wiped a tear rolling down her cheek and looked at him..

"How do you know that?"

Nick took a sip of his beer and shrugged.

"He likes to sing and craft more than you do, and that is kind of unacceptable. It's like that Paul guy all over again, but in a british version."

Jess let out a chuckle.

"Shut up, Miller."

"See, even you laughed, meaning it's true!" Drinking more of his beer, he slid the extra bottle towards Jess as if telling her to cheer up "Come on, help yourself a little."

She sighed and reached for it. After taking a sip and sitting up, she threw herself against the couch and started telling her story.

"We had this connection, you know…"

"Nope, I don't."

"…and it was good, but then it was like a babble with a british accent. Everything was so "I'm sorry" and "No, let's not have a drinking game" and damn Ryan was so polite all the time. Why do most of good looking guys are so polite? He was Prince Charming in real life and made you look like an oger, by the way. A nice, turtle faced oger, but still a oger."

"Wow, thank you" Nick gave her thumbs up "But just so you know, I'm cleaning my feet before going to bed now."

"That's nice to hear." Jess nudged him with her shoulder. Reaching for her bottle and taking a big gulp of her beer, cringing, she continued "Honestly, I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to love the hell out of Ryan!"

"That's weird."

"… but that warm feeling wasn't there anymore. I broke his heart, but his sadness ended up breaking mine." A little tear fell from Jess' eye and she sniffled "Gosh, I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, you're not stupid for caring" Nick put his arm around her shoulders "You fell out of love, Jess, it happens. You'd be a bad person if you had chosen to stay with Ryan without really liking him and that, THAT would be stupid. Now stop crying, okay? Things will get better."

Jess ran the back of her hand across her damp cheeks and shook her head, agreeing. She looked up at Nick and opened a little smile.

"That was so sweet, Miller."

"Anytime, Day." He winked. His arm still was around her shoulders and she rested her head there for a while. After some time of silence, Jess asked:

"How did you feel when we broke up?"

Nick was taken aback by her question, but answered anyway:

"I felt terrible." He looked down at her "Really terrible. And lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do or think. You were there having dinner with us or hanging out in the rooftop with the guys, and I just wished I could hold your hand or something. I don't know. It's something like that. Do you know what I mean or…"

Her blue eyes were just staring at him and she didn't answer, so he scratched his head and frowned.

"That was kinda intense, sorry."

"No, no!" Jess said quickly "I know what you mean. I know EXACTLY what you mean. To be honest, when I think of the 'falling out of love' thing that you said before, I realize that…" She paused "That I've never been truly in love with Ryan."

Nick turtle faced.

"How did you get there, Jessica?"

"I didn't feel half the way I did when I broke up with him compared to when we broke up."

"So you're saying…"

"Nick" Jess turned around to face him directly "Telling Ryan it was over was hard. But us fighting over stupid things and breaking up after everything… Well that was crushing."

Nick swallowed hard. He remembered how he was feeling the day they fell apart. The most painful hug he had ever had. The most painful talk. The most sad he had ever seen Jess's eyes looking. He never wanted to feel that bad again. Grabbing Jess's hands, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." she chuckled sadly "But we're doing okay now, I guess."

Nick paused.

"Do you really think so?"

"No."

He looked down, she looked up, they stared at each other for some good seconds and then laughed. Jess held Nick's hand tight and he said:

"I think you've reached Schmidt in the honesty scale."

"I thiiink I have." She sang and then smiled "Thank you for sticking around, turtle face."

"If I didn't, who would grant you your Christmas wishes?"

"I have no idea."

The front door was slammed open and Schmidt walked in. Nick and Jess let go of each other's hands quickly and separated from their embrace, sitting up on the couch as if they were just chilling. Schmidt stood in front of them, furious, and held up a bag with a white shirt inside.

"Can you believe this crap? They charged me 30 dollars to wash and dry my Armani shirt with special care and look what I got! It was washed with Rose scent downy powder. ROSE SCENT!" He smacked his own forehead "Who wants to smell like an old man on New Year's Eve? Maybe you Nick, probably Winston, but not me!"

"Nick uses Old Spice." Jess shrugged.

"I do." Nick twisted his mouth as if saying "what can I do".

"God, can't you UNDERSTAND a real problem? This is an emergency, guys!" Schmidt shouted in distress, and when he saw both Nick and Jess were just staring at him like they couldn't care less, he huffed "Fine, keep talking about Jess's british bimbo or Nick's japanese girlfriend whose grandfather is a psycho, I'm done with you!"

Heading to his room, Schmidt left Nick and Jess alone again. She stayed silent for a second and then started crying.

"I'm such a bad person!"

"Jessica, no!"


End file.
